


they called him dangerous - he was my safe place

by Quagswagging



Series: even stars choose destruction over life [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crimes & Criminals, Falling In Love, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Organized Crime, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Giuliano and Pascal orbit around what they are to each other.Meanwhile Pascal gets to know a more dangerous side of Giuliano.
Relationships: Giuliano Alesi/Pascal Wehrlein
Series: even stars choose destruction over life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025857
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	they called him dangerous - he was my safe place

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the other fic I wrote for this verse and I just had to continue it! I know they are an unusual pairing but god I love them so much jsjs. 
> 
> I might write more about them, like Pascal's family trying to find him, so let me know if you'd like to read that!
> 
> Big love to the discord fam who always hype me up <3

Giuliano woke up with a warm body pressed into his side. He rolled over to face the other person, nuzzling his face into a mop of soft curls. 

"Morning." A sleepy voice murmured, Pascal pressing impossibly close to him and kissing his throat. Giuliano smiled slightly, his hand trailing down Pascal's bare back. 

"Morning." He answered, tilting Pascal's chin up and pressing a soft kiss to his plush lips. Pascal smiled brightly, nuzzling their noses together. It had been two weeks since Giuliano had given Pascal his seal ring, since he had vowed to protect him, and the curly haired man seemed adorably excited each morning he got to wake up next to Giuliano.

"Do you need to leave today?" Pascal asked, nudging Giuliano onto his back and nestling his head on Giuliano's shoulder. Giuliano shook his head.

"No, I get to spend time with you." He smiled, pressing a kiss to Pascal's temple. Pascal hummed, fingers trailing over the scars on Giuliano's chest.

"So we're staying in bed all day?" He asked, dark lashes fluttering lightly at his partner. Giuliano took his hand, bringing it up to his face and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

"No, I need to show you a few things." Giuliano whispered. Pascal gave him a curious look, but then nodded, not even asking what Giuliano meant. 

Giuliano adored how much Pascal trusted him.

"Let's get dressed. I'll ask the kitchen to make you pancakes." Giuliano said with a soft smile, kissing Pascal's forehead. Pascal nodded and wiggled to the side of the bed, the silk covers sliding off his bare body as he got up. Giuliano couldn't resist moving after him, placing a hand on Pascal's waist to keep him in place before slowly kissing his way up Pascal's spine.

"My beautiful darling." Giuliano purred once he had reached Pascal's ear, his teeth lightly dragging over the sensitive shell. 

"Yes, I'm yours." Pascal gasped, angling his head back as best he could to let Giuliano kiss him. Giuliano did just so, savouring the feeling of the man's plush lips on his.

"Take a shower with me?" Pascal asked softly. Giuliano hesitated, but then nodded.

He couldn't say no to Pascal. 

In the shower, Pascal didn't hesitate to touch him, running shaped up hands over Giuliano's chest and arms with meticulous movements. Giuliano took the bottle of body wash, wanting to return the favour, when Pascal suddenly sank to his knees in front of him, squinting his eyes a little at the stream of water. 

"Pascal?" Giuliano murmured. Pascal let out a shaky breath, mouthing at the inside of Giuliano's thighs. 

"Can I suck you?" He murmured shyly, peeking up at Giuliano with his big brown bambi eyes. Giuliano pushed his fingers into Pascal's hair, tugging him closer.

"Of course darling" He purred. Pascal smiled shakily, parting his lips and letting Giuliano's cock slide into the heat of his mouth. Giuliano groaned at the feeling, his hips bucking forward and making Pascal gag lightly. Pascal was looking up at him, hands on his thighs and lips wrapped around Giuliano's cock, but he didn't move. Giuliano hummed.

"You want me to fuck your throat, baby?" He asked, tugging on Pascal's curls. Pascal moaned around his cock, giving a quick nod before letting his eyes flutter closed. Giuliano took a deep breath, taking a moment to take in Pascal's knelt form, and then bucked his hips, fucking into Pascal's throat. Pascal let out soft, gagging noises, but Giuliano knew the man would let him know when it was too much.

"You feel so good, so hot and tight…" Giuliano groaned, snapping his hips in a quick pace. Pascal let out a strangled moan, opening his eyes again.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Giuliano gasped softly, eyes locked with Pascal's as he brought his hips forehead a few more times before spilling down Pascal's throat. Pascal gagged on his cum but swallowed it down the best he could, before pulling away to catch his breath.

"Did you get yourself off?" Giuliano asked, noticing Pascal's softening cock and the traces of cum on his belly. Pascal blushed lightly and nodded, seeming almost fearful of Giuliano's reaction. Giuliano hummed, before helping Pascal back onto his feet.

"I can do that next time, mhm? Just because I'm a big shot boss around here doesn't mean I can't make you feel good." Giuliano whispered. Pascal blushed, eyes averted as Giuliano brought him out of the shower and wrapped a big fluffy towel around him.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Pascal murmured, drying himself off. Giuliano placed a hand on Pascal's cheek, drawing him into a deep kiss.

"You are my beautiful boy. I will do anything for you." He promised. Pascal let out a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms around Giuliano's neck to hold him tightly, whispering something into the man's shoulder. 

"What was that?" Giuliano asked. Pascal shook his head.

"Nothing." He whispered. "Let's get dressed."

~~~~

Giuliano took Pascal down to the gym the vast complex had. It meant going outside to cross the main yard and Pascal gasped as he looked around.

"We're not in England…" he whispered. Giuliano swallowed thickly. 

"No." He answered. Pascal turned to him.

"Can you tell me where we are?" He asked. Giuliano shook his head.

"No." He answered. Pascal nodded silently, standing in the middle of the courtyard with the sun beating down on his face. 

"You can go outside whenever you like." Giuliano muttered, hoping it would make up for everything. Pascal smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered, linking his fingers with Giuliano's and kissing Giuliano's cheek. 

They carried their way into the gym, coming to a halt on a big, plush mat. They were surrounded by boxing equipment and a variety of weapons. There were a group of young men fighting a bit further away, and one of them came jogging over when he spotted Giuliano.

"Hey, I'm Arthur." The young man smiled, shaking Pascal's hand. Pascal smiled at him, before quizzically looking up at Giuliano.

"Arthur will train you, together with Gianluca." He explained, pointing at a second, smaller man, who was currently skillfully punching a dummy. 

"I need to fight?" Pascal asked softly. Giuliano sighed.

"I just want you to be able to protect yourself, my angel." Giuliano whispered. Pascal nodded. 

"O-okay." He said hesitantly. Giuliano smiled proudly, kissing his forehead, before turning to Arthur and leaning in.

"If you hurt him, I'll rip your balls off and feed them to the dogs." He hissed. Arthur didn't seem too fazed, and just smiled and nodded.

"Cool. See you later boss." He said, waiting for Giuliano to reluctantly walk away from Pascal. Pascal was a little tense without Giuliano with him, but still smiled at Arthur.

"So, who do I get to punch first?" 

They spend the next hour or so sparring, Arthur showing Pascal some easy hits and kicks while Gianluca showed him how to use a stick. Pascal turned out to be quite good, and he even started to have fun. 

“Ready for some one-on-one fighting?” Arthur asked after a while, meanwhile bandaging his hands up. Pascal opened his mouth to speak, but then felt an arm wrap around his waist, Giuliano slotting into his side and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Look at my little fighter.” he purred, turning Pascal’s face towards him to kiss him, probably to make sure the others knew Pascal was his. Pascal shuddered and kissed back happily, parting his lips to let Giuliano deepen the kiss.

“Sooo… no fighting?” Arthur asked. Giuliano reluctantly parted from Pascal to turn to the young man. 

“Fight Gianluca. Try not to fuck him this time.” he decided. “I need to show Pascal something.” he added, nuzzling his nose against Pascal’s temple. 

“It was nice to meet you two.” Pascal smiled, hugging Arthur and then Gianluca. Arthur beamed at him. 

“It was nice to meet you too, hope to see you again soon.” he smiled. Pascal peeked back at Giuliano, and while the man’s lips were pursed a little in jealousy, he also seemed happy about how well they got along.

“What do you want to show me?” Pascal asked, but Giuliano stayed quiet, leading Pascal along until they reached a shooting range.

“Giuliano?” Pascal muttered, eying the range wearily. Giuliano pointed at the gold gun laying on the table.

“Pick it up.” he said. Pascal hesitated, but then picked it up, recognising it as the gun he had pressed to Giuliano’s head all those weeks ago. Giuliano’s expression was stony and it made Pascal anxious. He knew Giuliano cared for him, but he also knew Giuliano to be an unpredictable criminal. 

“Point it at the target.” Giuliano said. Pascal swallowed thickly but aimed the gun at the target about 20 metres away. He waited for Giuliano to give the next order, and gasped when Giuliano pressed up against his back, one hand on his waist and the other pushing Pascal’s hands, still curled around the gun, up slightly. 

“Pull the trigger.” Giuliano whispered hotly in Pascal’s ear. “Keep your eyes open, take a deep breath, and _shoot_.” he added more urgently when Pascal hesitated. 

Pascal let out a shaky breath, and pulled the trigger. 

He gasped at the shot that resonated through the room, the way he flinched throwing his aim off and causing the bullet to hit the wall next to the target. 

“You aren’t focused.” Giuliano remarked. Pascal let out a shuddering breath.

“You are distracting me.” he murmured shakily. Giuliano hummed thoughtfully.

“Are you afraid of me?” he asked suddenly. Pascal turned his head as best he could to look at the other man. He opened his mouth to speak, but the doors to the shooting range suddenly opened.

“Boss, we found him.” Mick, Giuliano’s right hand man spoke up. Giuliano’s face hardened and he let go of Pascal.

“I’m coming. Get Arthur to bring Pascal back to my room.” he murmured in a dark voice. Pascal carefully placed the gun down on the table, before turning to Giuliano with wide eyes.

“What is going on?” he asked. Giuliano wouldn’t look him in the eye, but pressed a kiss to Pascal’s head.

“Go to the room, have dinner with Arthur. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” he whispered, before heading after Mick in a brisk pace. Pascal was left along in the shooting range for a moment, until Arthur came jogging in.

“Come on, cheri.” he muttered, face drawn as he took Pascal’s hand and pulled him out of the room.

“What is going on?” Pascal asked as he was pulled out into the courtyard. Arthur sighed, keeping him close.

“They found out who had been trying to get into your room.” he muttered. Pascal swallowed thickly.

“What will happen to them now?” he asked. Arthur stared at him and then shook his head.

“It’s better not to ask those questions.” he murmured. Pascal stopped in his tracks, shook Arthur’s hand off of him, and then ran off in the direction he had seen Giuliano storm towards earlier.

“What are you doing?” Arthur called after him, but Pascal ran too fast for Arthur to catch up with him. He arrived outside a large hall, and slipped through the door. The hall was mostly empty, safe for a chair in the middle of the room with a man tied to it. Giuliano was pacing around him, seeming furious. 

“You’re going to pay for this, Ticktum.” Giuliano growled, pulling on the man’s collar. The man’s nose and lip were bleeding and one of his eyes almost swollen shut. 

“Pascal, come on.” Arthur hissed, trying to pull Pascal out of the room, but Pascal eyes were trained on what was happening in front of him. Giuliano’s fist hit the man’s skin with a dull thud and Pascal let out a gasp at the sound. Giuliano heard the gasp and turned sharply, his eyes widening slightly when he spotted Pascal. Pascal stumbled back, averting his eyes and grabbing onto Arthur’s arm.

“Bring me to the room.” he whispered hoarsely, and when Giuliano said nothing, Arthur did just that. 

Pascal sat alone in the chambers for a long time. He had showered and changed into dark sweatpants and a silk robe, but refused to eat.

He wasn’t hungry.

There was a heavy knot of anxiety in his chest as he waited for Giuliano, because he knew the man would eventually seek him out. He wasn’t sure how to feel about everything he had witnessed today, and just desperately wanted to see Giuliano, see what he would do.

See if Giuliano would let him live.

It was already past midnight when the door to the chambers opened, Giuliano slowly making his way inside. The man’s appearance was a bit ruffled, and Pascal could see some traces of blood on his shirt. Pascal slowly got up from where he had been sitting on the bed, and just stared at Giuliano for a moment.

“Are you going to kill me?” Pascal asked in a shaky voice. Giuliano stared, but then shook his head.

“Never.” he whispered hoarsely. Pascal took a deep breath, but then nodded.

“Sit, please.” Pascal whispered, pointing to the chair at the dining table. Giuliano pulled the chair back and sat down, eying Pascal curiously. Pascal’s cheeks were flushed as he reached for the first aid kit laying on the table, getting out some rubbing alcohol and cotton pads. 

“Give me your hands.” Pascal said, kneeling down in front of him. Giuliano’s knuckles were scruffed up from punching the man from earlier, and Pascal quietly cleaned the cuts. Giuliano did not even hiss or show any discomfort, even though the cleaning must have hurt. Pascal lightly wrapped a bandage around Giuliano’s right hand, which had been bleeding more, but chose not to put one on his left hand. Instead, he leaned in to softly kiss Giuliano’s knuckles, closing his eyes as he let his lips brush the broken skin.

“I’m a bad man, Pascal.” Giuliano muttered. Pascal raised his eyes to meet Giuliano’s, who was looking down on Pascal with a dark look in his eyes.

“I know.” Pascal answered simply. He took Giuliano’s hand and placed it on his cheek, nuzzling into the touch. “But I still fell in love with you.” he whispered breathlessly. Giuliano closed his eyes, shaking his eyes.

“You shouldn’t.” he whispered. Pascal sighed, climbing onto Giuliano’s lap and placing his hands on either side of Giuliano’s face. Giuliano looked up to him, clearly wanting to speak again, wanting Pascal to leave.

“I love you.” Pascal mumbled, pressing kisses to Giuliano’s lips in between words. “And I know you love me too.” he added, moving to kiss his way to Giuliano’s jaw and then down his neck. 

“Pascal…” Giuliano sighed. Pascal nuzzled his face into the crook of the other man’s neck. 

“I’m not going anywhere.” he said strongly. For a moment, he feared Giuliano would push him away, but then Giuliano let out a soft, strangled sound, and wrapped his arms around Pascal, one of his hands curling into the man’s hair while the other laid sprawled out on his back.

“I love you too.” Giuliano whispered against Pascal’s temple. Pascal lifted his head, looking Giuliano in the eye and gently stroking a stray strand of hair out of Giuliano’s face.

“Let’s go to bed.” Pascal decided. Giuliano nodded.

“I want nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic
> 
> Kuddos and comments are very appreciated <3


End file.
